Second Encounter
by crimson dragonX
Summary: It had been a month since that fateful mission to heal ANBU captain Itachi Uchiha. What will happen now? Mon-mass AU. (Sequel to Encounter) I know the title sucks, I could just not think of a better name!


**Here is the sequel to Encounter. You might have to read the prequel to understand this. Sorry it took so long! I have been really busy with school work- research paper for English, Anatomy project, and much more!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

It had been about a month since Sakura's mission to heal Itachi Uchiha happened. Since then she had seen him around the village more, he had even stopped to talk to her a couple of times. It had surprised her to say the least. Their conversations were always so… intriguing and insightful. It felt like a breath of fresh air to talk to someone who could give her an intelligent and thoughtful conversation but what also was a plus to their conversations was that she got to see him. She could admit he was good looking even handsome.

She was cut out of her thoughts when someone called out to her.

"Sakura! Wait!"

She turned around and saw Shizune running up to her with Ton-ton in her grasp. The older medic came and stopped in front of the pink haired woman.

"What's up Shizune?" Sakura asked as she gazed at the older woman.

"Lady Tsunade needs your help with a healing. She sent me to get you."

"Oh, well. It's my day off.

"We just got swamped by a while ago and we don't have enough medics on the current shift to handle it." Shizune said.

I guess I can help." Sakura replied. "Who is injured?" she asked as they both made their way in the direction of the hospital.

"It's an ANBU captain just coming back from a mission from Sound. He and his squad were chased and fought at the edge of the boarder. The captain was the most injured because he fought the majority of the enemy. His had the most chakra than that of his teammates." Shizune said.

"Who was it?" Sakura asked again as they entered the hospital through the automatic glass entrance doors.

"Itachi Uchiha." The older woman said.

Sakura froze for an instant until she saw the chaos the hospital was in.

Doctors and nurses were running around trying to gain order. There were families standing, sitting, or pacing around the front waiting room. All waiting on word of their respected family members.

Sakura looked and saw Sasuke and his parents sitting quietly in a corner of the large room. She walked over and stood in front of them.

"Lord and Lady Uchiha, Sasuke." She said in greeting.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at her and his father just nodded in greeting while his mother smiled at her.

"Shizune came and found me. The hospital needs all the help they can get." Sakura replied. "I heard that your brother is here."

"Yeah, he came in really injured. He is in surgery now. The Hokage is working on him." Sasuke replied.

"I figured as much. I am getting ready to go in there and help Lady Tsunade now." She said.

"Please help him Sakura?" Mikoto Uchiha pleaded as she looked into Sakura emerald eyes.

"I will do all that I can." Sakura said as she turned to leave. "I will see you all once we are finished."

They all nodded and she walked toward the OR section of the hospital. Once she was scrubbed in and checked to see what room Itachi was in, she made her way to OR 4. Once the door shut behind her she saw her mentor hovering over the body of the Uchiha and sighted.

"Here we go." She whispered before she made her way further into the room.

* * *

The first thing Itachi realized as he slowly regained conciseness was that we was still breathing. He was not dead in the forest and was laying on something rather soft. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a room with white walls and numerous machines were attached to him.

He was in the hospital.

He looked around and noticed someone was asleep in the reclining chair next to his bed. He recognized the head of pink hair immediately. It was the female teammate of his brother and the girl who had captured his attention a little over a month ago, Sakura Haruno.

He continued to stare at her until he began to cough loud enough to wake her from her slumber. Through his watery eyes he saw her sit up and yawn and straighten. Once he stopped his outburst he saw her look at him with concern.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"My throat is dry." He rasped as he gave another small cough.

She got up and went over to his bedside table and poured him a glass of water from a pitcher. She walked over to him and set it close to his mouth.

"Take small sips and go slow." She said and he did as he was told until the glass was empty.

She set the glass down and picked up his chart and look at the monitors to see his vitals. As she did so he could not help but wonder why she was there. Had she preformed his surgery or was she his nurse?

"Well your vitals look good. You will have to spend the night here for at least three days as a precaution. Your were pretty injured." She said as she brought him out of his thoughts.

"Were you my surgeon? He asked her.

"I was along with Lady Tsunade. I was summoned to the hospital at her request." Sakura replied.

He just nodded and asked, "My family?"

"They were in the waiting room when I arrived at the hospital. I am sure they still are. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please." He responded.

Sakura smiled softly, "Alright I will return in a few minutes."

He just smiled back slightly and nodded. He watched her turn away and walk to the door and opened it. She stopped and looked over her shoulder and smiled at him and walked out into the hall, shutting the door behind her.

He laid his head back on the soft pillow and waited. He began to think about the mission to Sound. He and his team had gotten out safe or so they thought. When they had reached the boarder of Sound and Fire they were ambushed by sound ninja. His and his team had used up a lot of chakra beforehand but he had the most. It was logical he be the one to fight most of them. He would not allow his teammates to get injured or die. There had been about eight sound ninja and most were jonnin rank.

He had been fighting three opponents and he had not noticed another come from behind him. The ninja had stabbed him in the side of the abdomen. His other opponents had taken the opening and did all they could to injure him more. He was saved by a paper bomb going off. As the smoke appeared he was grabbed and hoisted on the back of someone. Once he had fought through the pain of hi injuries he realized Shisui had saved him and his team took the opportunity to escape and made their way back toward the village. He had lost consciousness before they made it back to the village.

The door to his bedroom snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned toward the door. He saw Sakura enter then his brother followed by his parents. Sakura took his chart and stood over to the side and let him have a family moment.

His mother came and sat on his bed and touched his arm, "How are you feeling Itachi?"

"I am alright mother. A little sore but fine." He replied as he placed his hand over hers.

"Thank God. You nearly gave me a heart attack when I heard you were injured." She said with a relieved smile.

"I am glad you are alright brother." Sasuke said with a sigh and their father just nodded and turned to Sakura.

"Miss Haruno, when will my son be able to leave?"

She looked up from Itachi chart and looked at the Uchiha leader, "In about three days. Lady Tsunade has to discharge him first."

His father sighted probably not liking her answer, "Alright thank you."

"Do you want me to bring you any clothes tomorrow? His mother asked.

"Yes, please mother." He replied.

"Okay. Well I guess we better get going. Visiting hours are almost up. Right Sakura?" Mikoto asked as she looked toward the younger woman.

"Yes, they end in about five minutes."

"Right. I am so glad you are okay Itachi." Mikoto said as she stood up and lightly kissed his forehead. She moved back and smiled at him.

His brother and father nodded toward him and they quietly left the room.

Itachi and Sakura stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Well I better get going and go home. I will be back tomorrow and check up on you." Sakura said as she set his paperwork down and stood beside his bed.

"Thank you Sakura for everything." He said as he lightly took her hand and he saw her cheeks redden a little.

"Y-your welcome Itachi." She replied as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she took her hand out of his grasp.

He watched her silently as she made her way to the door and she paused.

"Sleep well, Itachi." She said quietly as she glanced back at him.

"I will. You as well Sakura." He replied with small smile of his own.

She nodded and walked out of his room and just the door behind her.

He could not wait to see her again.

* * *

About a week later Sakura saw Itachi walking down the street coming from the direction she was going. He had not seen her yet but she was sure he would. A few seconds later he raised his head and swept his gaze in front of him and saw her. She saw something pass through his eyes for a second then it vanished. He made his way over to her and fell into step beside her.

"Hello Sakura." He said.

"Hello Itachi. She replied.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked down at her with his piercing onyx eyes.

"Just doing some shopping." She replied.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" he asked.

"No of course not. Be my guest." She said.

They made their way down the main street market and she bought things to fill her cabinets and refrigerator. He watched her silently as he gazed at the different fruits and vegetables with a critical eye. He found it amusing when her face scrunched up in disapproval or light up in happiness. He wore her emotions on her sleeve. It was…. refreshing to see something like that, even if one of the ninja rules was to never show emotions.

As they made their way to the civilian part of the village he was confused.

"I live here. It is close to my parent's apartment." Sakura said as she saw his question in his eyes.

He just nodded and soon they reached her apartment complex.

"Thank you for helping me Itachi. I almost never have company when I shop. It was fun." She said as she took you her keys.

"The pleasure was all mine Sakura." He replied.

"Well thanks again." She said as she made her way into the front lobby of sorts.

"Wait Sakura." He called out.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned to face him.

He looked a little hesitant but pressed on, "Will you do me the honor of going out to dinner with me this Saturday night around 6:00."

Sakura was shocked. A date? With Itachi Uchiha? What?

"Huh?" she asked confused.

" Will you go to dinner with me?" he asked again with a smirk at her surprise.

"I-well… sure I guess." She replied still in shock.

" Excellent. I will by your apartment around 6:00." He replied.

"Okay, sure." She replied.

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, " Until then Sakura." He said then proceeded to kiss her hand softly not once taking his eyes off of her.

" Yeah… Until then." She replied breathless.

She watched as he turned and walked away and disappeared after turning a corner. She was still frozen at her door with half of her groceries still on the door step.

_"What just happened?" _

* * *

**Well there you have it! I was debating whether or not I should have written the date in this story or just write about it in another one-shot. Well, you can see what I decided on.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

**crimson dragonX**


End file.
